


Thank you Angela Ledore

by JulesWriting



Series: Layton short fics [2]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/F, M/M, angela is a lesbian, randall forgot he's gay, this is an absolute trainwreck im sorry, wlw/mlm solidarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulesWriting/pseuds/JulesWriting
Summary: Angela tries to make Randall remember a crucial point of himself
Series: Layton short fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817086
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Thank you Angela Ledore

“Okay Henry… How do we tell him...”

“What? That he’s gay? Look Angela, I love him a lot but.... He’s plain dumb and doesn’t seem to get any better, will he believe you?”

Angela sighed “He’s smart when he wants to be… Let’s hope it works.”

There was a very nice afternoon on the Ledore household, tea was served (by henry of course). Sitting on the couch, there was a red haired man fidgeting with his own fingers, looking nervous.

“So… What did you want to tell me, Angie?”

Angela closed his eyes for a second, she wasn’t sure how was he going to explain that they were only dating because both of their parents were pretty much homophobes and they had to fake date so they wouldn’t: 1. Keep pressuring Angela to date someone and 2. Realize they were, actually, both gay. It has already been two whole months.

“Okay… So you remember we were dating-”

“Of course!”

“Alright, we weren’t _ really  _ dating.”

“What do you mean?”

“You are gay, sweetheart. And I like girls I am a lesbian.” She said this slowly so Randall had time to process it. “I don’t know what that Descole told you but… We were dating because we were both pressured by our parents. So we were each other's cover.”

To her surprise the redhead laughed

“You definitely have to be joking! I wouldn’t do that, I’m straight!”

“Randall, honey…” Angela rubbed her temples “How else can I make you realize…”

“I might be able to help” Henry appeared on the living room with a tray of cookies that he set on the table, sat down on the couch and smiled warmly “Randall, you’re gay.”

“You two are trying to poke fun at me, I’m not falling for it this time.” He said, grinning with the confidence of a man who doesn’t know what’s he talking about.

Angela sighed “Randall, do you remember how we NEVER kissed?”

“Well, I don’t remember any time we did but we surely-”

“You never did” Henry said, picking up a cookie.

“I never did!?” He looked at both of his friends, incredulous.

“Not even once.” They both said in unison

“Okay, okay that’s cool. But it doesn’t mean that I’m gay. I never liked Henry or Hershel.” He went into a deep silence as realization took over him

“Okay Randall, you can take your time, you’ve lost a good chunk of your memory so-” Angela was cut off by Randall, again.

“Oh my god you’re right! I’m gay, Angela!” He got up “I have to tell this to Hersh” He sprinted to the phone and started dialing.

“Isn’t Hershel working right now?”

“Oh Henry, let him be, he just got out of the closet”

“Hershel, I just found out I’m gay!”

At the other side of the phone, someone sighed.


End file.
